Wielkanoc
by Andromeda Mirtle
Summary: Tekst napisany na konkurs Gorączka Crack!Fikowej Nocy organizowany na Forum Mirriel. Uważam, że nawet jeśli nie jest wybitny i specjalnie odkrywczy, to jest dość sympatyczny. Zawiera zające wielkanocne.


_Niniejszy tekst dedykuję __**Alchomikowi**_

**WIELKANOC**

- Za siedmioma górami, za siedmioma lasami żyły sobie zające puchate – oznajmił entuzjastycznie Doktor, otwierając drzwi TARDIS. – Rose Tyler, przedstawiam ci planetę Wielkanoc!

Rose parsknęła śmiechem i z zainteresowaniem wyjrzała na zewnątrz.

Niebo było różowe jak lody truskawkowe. Snuły się po nim białe obłoczki przypominające watę cukrową.

Wylądowali na środku jakiegoś wielkiego pola. Rosło na nim coś, co Rose początkowo wzięła za jakiś gatunek zboża. Jednak kiedy przyjrzała się bliżej, zauważyła, że z ziemi wyrastały cienkie, brązowe gałązki pokryte co kilka centymetrów białymi, włochatymi kulkami.

- Bazie – oznajmił Doktor, pochylając się nad domniemanym zbożem. – Fascynujące, prawda? Na Ziemi rosną na wierzbach, i to tylko wiosną, a tutaj wyrastają prosto z ziemi i można je zrywać przez cały rok.

Rose urwała jedną gałązkę i przyłożyła sobie do policzka.

- Ale fajne! Takie delikatne i włochate! Wiesz, moja koleżanka z podstawówki miała kiedyś takie malutkie białe myszki i ich futerko było takie samo w dotyku.

- Nigdy nie miałaś w ręku bazi? – zdziwił się Doktor.

- Nie, a skąd miałam je wziąć? Jestem dziewczyną z miasta, pewnie jeśli kiedyś w życiu widziałam wierzbę, to nie miałam pojęcia, że to wierzba.

- Wiesz, w wielu krajach bazie są nieodłącznym elementem tradycji wielkanocnych. Na przykład robi się z nich palmy na Niedzielę Palmową – powiedział Doktor, zrywając parę gałązek.

- Aha. – Rose nie wykazała zainteresowania.

- Jest jeszcze jedna tradycja, z która się z nimi wiąże. – Doktor uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – W poniedziałek wielkanocny chłopcy biorą wierzbowe witki i biją po nogach dziewczęta, które lubią.

Rzuciła mu zdumione spojrzenie, ale on już podnosił rękę z garścią witek. Rose parsknęła śmiechem i rzuciła się do ucieczki. Biegła przez chwilę, zanosząc się śmiechem, aż w końcu się potknęła i przewróciła między gałązki z baziami. Usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. Postanowiła poczekać, aż Doktor podejdzie, wyskoczyć znienacka i go przestraszyć. Kroki jednak na chwilę ucichły i zaczęły się oddalać. Rose chciała wstać i go zawołać, ale jej uwagę przyciągnął zając.

Zając siedział sobie pośród wierzbowych witek kilkanaście metrów od niej i mył sobie pyszczek. Był bielszy niż koszula w reklamie proszku do prania i miał czerwone ślepka. Rose pomyślała, że brakuje mu tylko kokardki i mógłby robić za pupilka jakiejś małej dziewczynki w filmie dla dzieci. Wydał jej się dosyć duży, ale w życiu widziała tylko jednego królika miniaturkę, którego jej koleżanka z podstawówki dostała od rodziców, kiedy jej białe myszki zniknęły w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach (podejrzany był kot sąsiadów).

- Cześć, zajączku – szepnęła Rose i podpełzła bliżej. Nie wiedzieć czemu poczuła nagle przemożną chęć pogłaskania zwierzątka. – Nie bój się. Teraz stój spokojnie, a ja cię pogłaszczę…

Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła włochatego łebka. W ułamku sekundy zając wykonał gwałtowny ruch głową. Rose krzyknęła i cofnęła rękę, bo poczuła, że ostre zęby zwierzątka wbiły się jej w nadgarstek. Przez chwilę patrzyła zszokowana na zająca, który już nie był idealnie biały. Okolice jego pyszczka miały teraz barwę krwistej czerwieni.

- Sio! – Rose na próbę machnęła w jego stronę gałązką z baziami, którą wciąż trzymała w drugiej ręce. Na zającu ten zaimprowizowany pejczyk nie zrobił większego wrażenia. Rose zaczęła powoli pełznąć do tyłu, bo nie chciała ryzykować spuszczania tej krwiożerczej bestii z oczu.

- Rose? – Gdzieś nad lasem witek rozległ się zaniepokojony głos Doktora. – Gdzie jesteś? Znalazłem drzewo, na którym rosną pisanki… I nawet każda ma niepowtarzalny wzorek… Chociaż nie wiem, czy można je uznać za pisanki, bo to tak naprawdę owoce. Zjadłem jedną i smakowała jak granat… A przecież oryginalne pisanki to przecież, no… jajka. Albo wydmuszki…

- Doktorze – zawołała Rose, powoli wstając i starając się nie spuszczać zająca z oczu.

- A, tu jesteś – ucieszył się. Kiedy jednak zobaczył jej minę, od razu zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. – Co się dzieje?

- Zając. – Pokazała zwierzątko, które wciąż czaiło się pośród gałązek. – Ugryzł mnie.

- Ale to tylko… - zaczął, ale zawahał się. – Nie… To przecież nie może być… Ależ tak! Ale w takim razie… Rose, biegiem! – Złapał ją za rękę i pobiegli z powrotem w stronę TARDIS.

Pole wciąż wyglądało wyjątkowo sielankowo – lekki wietrzyk poruszał witkami, gdzieś dalej kołysały się pisankowe drzewa, a po różowym niebie leniwie płynęły kłęby waty cukrowej.

Gdy dotarli do TARDIS, Doktor zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że Rose na niego wpadła. TARDIS była otoczona przez zające, które z apetytem obgryzały kanty niebieskiej drewnianej budki.

- Szybko, Rose. – Doktor wręczył jej połowę swojego naręcza witek. – Musimy je odpędzić, zanim uszkodzą nam TARDIS.

Zające rozpierzchły się po kilku celnych ciosach.

- Szybko, do środka. – Doktor zamknął za nimi drzwi TARDIS i odetchnął. Potem spojrzał na swoją dłoń, którą przed chwilą trzymał Rose za rękę, i zauważył na niej ślady krwi. – Rose, ty krwawisz. Pokaż rękę. Naprawdę krwiożercze bestie z tych zajęcy wielkanocnych. – Zbliżył do jej nadgarstka swój dźwiękowy śrubokręt i wyleczył ranę.

- Dzięki. Co to było? – spytała Rose.

- Zające wielkanocne. Fascynujące stworzenia. Są mięsożerne, ale mogą równie dobrze żywić się drewnem albo zaawansowaną technologią… - Doktor urwał nagle i zaczął nasłuchiwać.

- Co się stało?

- Nie słyszysz? Coś chrobocze… O nie, nie, nie… Zaraz przegryzą nam osłony TARDIS. Ostatni raz tak blisko uszkodzenia TARDIS były rosyjskie służby specjalne w 1998… Ale opowiem ci o tym kiedy indziej. Teraz musimy się stąd wynosić!

Zaczął biegać wokół konsoli i przestawiać dźwignie.

Gdy już bezpiecznie wylądowali w innym miejscu i czasie, Rose zapytała:

- Ale właściwie dlaczego zabrałeś mnie na tamtą planetę, skoro tam było tak niebezpiecznie?

Doktor spuścił głowę.

- Przepraszam. Wygląda na to, że nie doczytałem tego przewodnika do końca. – Wyciągnął z kieszeni grubą kolorową książkę zatytułowaną „Najbardziej fascynujące planety w naszej galaktyce". – Wiesz, jak to jest – na początku wymieniają wszystkie te fantastyczne atrakcje, a o tym, że na planecie mieszka jakiś krwiożerczy gatunek, wspominają dopiero drobnym druczkiem na ostatnich stronach. Przepraszam, Rose, że cię naraziłem. Przecież gdybyś trafiła na cała stado tych zajęcy… - Urwał, bo głos najwyraźniej odmówił mu posłuszeństwa.

Rose uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco.

- Nie przejmuj się. Grunt, że wyszliśmy z tego cało. Ale następnym razem to ja czytam ten przewodnik i ja wybieram planetę, którą odwiedzimy.

- Gdzie tylko sobie zażyczysz, Rose – odparł z uśmiechem Doktor.


End file.
